1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to protective coverings for wearing by a person using the covering. Means are provided for securely holding said cover to the wearer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem with known bibs, aprons, etc., are that many of them are general purpose and not really form-fitting and therefore fail to give the amount of protection desired by a person wearing same.
Another common problem is that many of the known prior art devices are either overly bulky and unduly burden the wearer, or else they are not bulky enough and fail to give the amount of protection a wearer needs. Known prior art patents which may be pertinent to this invention are listed as follows:
______________________________________ B. D. Sossamon 2,499,689 Mar. 7, 1950 L. M. Simon 2,727,239 Dec. 20, 1955 B. M. Hart 2,793,367 May 28, 1957 L. C. Peterson 2,955,293-2/49 Oct. 11, 1960 ______________________________________